The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including semiconductor chips stacked at a wafer level stage and methods of fabricating the same.
Due to their small-size, multifunctionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are considered important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices may be classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including both of memory and logic elements. Due to the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, the semiconductor devices are needed to provide high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. To satisfy these technical requirements, complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices are being increased.
An image sensor is a device that converts optical images into electrical signals. With increased development of the computer and communications industries, there is an increased demand for high performance image sensors in a variety of applications such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems, gaming machines, security cameras, micro-cameras for medical applications, and/or robots.
The image sensors may be generally classified into charge coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. The CMOS image sensors are operated using a simple operation method and are configured to have signal processing circuits integrated on a single chip, and thus, it is possible to realize products including scaled CMOS image sensors. In addition, CMOS image sensors may operate with relatively low consumption power, and thus, they are applicable to a product with low battery capacity (e.g., portable electronic devices).